Winds of Change
by Guild Carver
Summary: Leo's life was perfect then when the Chaar attacked it all changed. Read as we follow Leo as he teams up with a group of people to help him get revenge for the life that the Chaar had ruined and for Ascalon.
1. Better days

DISCLAIMERi!i!i! I do not own Guild Wars nor any of the names places or characters that are from the Guild Wars game!

* * *

Winds of Change

Chapter 1

Better days

"Ah…Gods…how did I end up in this mess?" Leo asked himself as he stood from the rubble of the collapsed castle wall. He looked around at the battle the raged between the Chaar and his allies. Leo felt a sudden thud against the back of his head and everything went black. The sound of the battle slowly faded away and the pleasant memory of one cool summer morning entered his mind.

* * *

The cool morning breeze was sweeping through the trees as the sun peaked over the horizon Leo was sitting on the porch of his home watching the sunrise as it was dimmed by the tinted glasses he wore. He then felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin lay on his shoulder. Normally he would have jumped to the touch but he recognized this touch. The touch of a lover, the touch of the one he would love till the day he died. A soft and harmonic voice whispered into his ear.

"What are you doing out here? You're barely dressed." The tired woman smiled as Leo turned his head and faced her.

The woman stood five foot tall and had her dark brown hair tied into pig tails. Light black bags sit under her eyes for sleeping the night before. Even with all of her imperfections Leo still found her to be the most beautiful woman in Tyria and the world.

"I see you are wearing your grandfather's old spectacles." She giggled kissing Leo on the cheek.

"I was waiting for you to wake up Savanna. And I do not see you complaining." Leo smiled as he kissed the women's lips.

"Well I'm awake now honey. And I am not complaining I think those spectacles make you look dashing." Savanna giggled as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and laid her head against his muscular chest.

"I have something to tell you Savanna." Leo's voice was a calm tone but his eyes were filled with worry and pain.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Savanna asked worried seeing the pain in Leo's eyes. She also sensed that something was wrong and she got a rolling feeling in her stomach. Leo was quiet for a moment then he slowly ran his fingers down Savanna's arm she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek.

"Tell me what is wrong my love." Savanna said her voice soothing and calm as she stared into his eyes.

"King Adelbern has requested that all able bodied men and women come to Ascalon for recruitment into the Army." Leo finished his voice saddened and his eyes staring down at the ground.

"Well then." Savanna began as she placed her hand underneath Leo's chin and lifted his head so she was looking into his eyes.

"I will go grab my belongings and we shall go together." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips. She took off Leo's spectacles and put them on. She laughed as she ran into the house.

"No wait…" Leo began but it was to late Savanna was already back inside the house and half way up the stairs before he could even finish the words.

* * *

After they had there belongings gathered they set out towards Ascalon they were leaving the small fishing village that they had called home all their lives behind, hopefully to return one day as great heroes.

As they reached the frozen mountains that were a small part of the shiver peaks Leo and Savanna stopped to wrap up in their warm coats. As Savanna sat down her back pack Leo snatched the glasses off of her face and she chuckled trying to grab them. "Hey no fare!" she laughed jumping to grab them but Leo's seven foot tall stature was backing away playfully so she would not grab them.

After a few minutes later Savanna heard the crying of an animal.

"Would you look at that?" Savanna said as they saw a small Melandru Stalker crying out as it lay by its dead mother.

"Aww that poor animal." Savanna moaned as she walked over and picked it up.

"It looks like its leg is broken and it may have a broken rib or two." Leo said as he knelt down looking at the mother.

"Aww it will be fine baby I'll take care of you." Savanna said as she placed her hands over the small body of the Melandru and a bright blue light came from her hands healing the young cat.

"See all better now." Savanna smiled as the Melandru raised up in her hands and licked her cheek.

"Looks like a bear killed the mother…"Leo stopped in mid sentence and looked up. There about a hundred yards away stood a bear its eye's glowing red its lips pulled up revealing its rows of sharp teeth, Its mad eyes staring at Savanna and the Melandru.

"Savanna don't move, I'll distract it and when it starts chasing me run back to the village." Leo whispered as he stood up slowly.

He grabbed the wood axe he brought with him to chop fire wood incase they didn't make it to Ascalon in one day. It was not sharp enough to be used as a weapon but it was all he had. Leo dropped his back pack slowly. The mad bear charged towards him and Leo ran towards the beast. The gap between Leo and the bear was closing fast Leo grabbed the axe firmly and was ready to swing when a sudden explosion of fire consumed the bear the bear turned still engulfed in flames and charged away from Leo and Savanna.

"What the?" Leo said confused looked up and saw a female ranger standing bow in hand ready to fire another arrow at the beast but just before she fired a giant spider jumped from a nearby tree and pounced on the rangers back.

"LEO!" Savanna shouted as Leo ran towards the charging bear the flames now extinguished from its fur.

He jumped and tackled the big bear's neck wrapping his arms around its muscular neck and straddling its massive back. He swung the axe down on the beast mighty head the tip on the back side of the axe piercing through its skull and the bear slowed and stumbled then fell as Leo jumped off it's back and ran towards the ranger that was wrestling the giant spider. Leo tackled the spider off of the ranger and tried to slice it's head off with his axe but it flung a leg at his arm knocking the axe out of his hand. Then the spider knocked Leo back then jumped on top of him then bit his neck, as the venom ran through his veins Leo saw the ranger running towards him. Leo lifted the spider off of him as far as he could and the last thing Leo saw before he passed out was three arrows piercing the head of the spider then everything grew black.


	2. The question

Yeah I just noticed that I have been spelling Charr Chaar but I will go change it some other time!

* * *

Chapter 2

The question

Leo woke up several hours later hearing a fire crackling. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Savanna looking down at him.

"Thank Dwayna your alright Leo." She whispered tears filling her eyes.

"I was so worried about you!" She sobbed as she hugged him tightly

"I was worried more about you and that little Melandru." He said in a weak and raspy voice.

"It's good to see you alive Leo." A soft and strange female voice said from a few feet away.

"Thanks for the help with that spider." The ranger said as she put a spit with some meat on it over the fire.

"Well thanks for distracting that bear" Leo groaned as he sat up.

"Are you ok honey?" Savanna asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine neck is just sore." Leo said as he placed his hand over the spot where he was bit only to notice that their was no sign of any marks.

"What the… I was sure that the spider bit me." Leo said rubbing his neck.

"It did and your wife there healed you. She will make an excellent healer for the kings army." The ranger said.

"I'm not his wife thank you very much." Savanna grumbled as she cuddled against Leo.

"Excuse me then." The ranger snapped back and put her attention back towards the meat that was cooking.

"So do you have a name ranger?" Leo asked as he wrapped his arm around Savannas neck and leaned his head against hers.

"My name is Daniela Eagleeye, but most people call me Degen because of my poison tipped arrows." The ranger finished as she put the meat on a stick and handed one to Leo and one to Savanna.

"Well thanks for the save back there Degen." Leo said as he bit into the meat.

"It's no problem. I assume you two are heading to Ascalon to join the army?" Degen asked as she sat on the far side of the fire.

"Yes we are and we would be more than delighted if you would travel with us there." Savanna offered as she gave some of the meat to the young Melandru the was wrapped up in her coat.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline on that offer I travel much faster at night and even more so alone. But I will see you at Ascalon I can promise you that much." Degen said as she stood up and threw the stick into the fire.

"I'll clear you a path to Foibel's Fair. The rest of the way to Ascalon should be easy enough not much to worry about past there." Degen yawned and grabbed her Bow

"I bid you two a due." Degen said as she bowed and ran off into the night.

"Well were alone." Savanna whispered as she took off her coat and sat it next to the fire so the Melandru would stay warm.

"Indeed we are my love." Leo smiled as he kissed Savanna.

* * *

Leo leaned back against the tree and Savanna straddled his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his eyes and he stared back into her. They were silent just enjoying the fact that they were together and that their was no one near to bother them. They were going to start a new life tomorrow, may as well finish this life with passion. Leo leaned forward and kissed Savanna passionately, and she kissed back just as so.

"Savanna…I've been meaning to ask you something." Leo asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"What is it my love." She smiled back and kissed his neck

"We have known each other our entire lives and…I was born with no one in this world my mother died after giving birth to me and my father died fighting the Chaar. That's when I moved to the village to live with my grand mother." He stopped and looked into Savannas eyes.

"And that was the day we first met, we were fast friends and we have never more than an arms length apart since." She smiled and she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Yes and the day your parents and my grand mother died we met in the farmers field and went to my grand mothers old home." He smiled at the memory.

"And we have lived there every since." Savanna smiled as she kept her eyes closed.

Leo looked up at the stars and smiled to himself as he remembered the days when he first had met Savanna.

"What was you going to ask me honey?" Savanna asked in a quiet sweet voice.

"Savanna I love you." He started

"And I love you as well." She replied quickly.

"I want to have you by my side forever and I was wanting to ask for your hand in marriage." Leo said in a soft smooth voice.

Savanna looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"I know what your trying to do your wanting me to say yes so I will not be able to join the Army. I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to serve with you honey, we can marry when our service is over. We will be older stronger and a lot wiser when that time comes." she said her voice still soft as she kissed him again.

"Yes but Savanna I have a feeling something bad will happen soon and I want to know that you will always be there for me." Leo said in a soft romantic voice as he wrapped his arms around Savannas waist and kissed her.

"You're a smooth talker where did you learn that from?" Savanna laughed as she sat up and held Leo's hand.

"A good Elementalist never tells his secrets." Leo laughed staring up at her.

"Well then tell me because your about as good of an elementalist as I am being a Mesmer." Savanna giggled kissing Leo's lips.

"Yes I will marry you." Savanna smiled.  
Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a large diamond in the center of it.

"Then lets make it official." Leo smiled as he placed the ring on Savannas left ring finger.

"One condition." Savannah said looking at the beautiful ring.

"What's that my love?" Leo asked admiring her beauty.

"We wait till after our service to have a wedding." She said in her soft elegant voice looking at him in the moonlight.

"Agreed." Leo said as Savanna wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him passionately.


	3. Ascalon

I swear guys the action will pick up soon if you ahve read this far keep it up it will get better soon!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ascalon

When the sun rose the next morning Leo put out the remnants of the fire and packed their gear. Savanna fed the Melandru some bread and milk

then they set off to Ascalon. They had just passed Foible's Fair when they heard the sounds of a fight going on.

"Sounds like someone needs some help." Leo laughed as he saw a warrior fighting a lone Stone Elemental…well more he was blocking it's hits

and running away from it. Leo walked up behind the warrior as he was blocking some punches and asked calmly.

"Need some help?"

When the warrior heard his voice he spun around scared and while distracted the Stone elemental Punched the warrior in the back knocking him

down. Leo just placed his hand on the Stone creature and said

"Easy leave him alone I'd hate to see you die over this guy."

The Stone Elemental looked at Leo for a moment then turned and went back to a group of three other Stone Elementals. Leo helped up the

young warrior and he dusted him self off.

"Thanks a lot I never thought I'd get that thing away from me. My name is Rangi Hefthyn. I'm a warrior…well I will be as soon as I get to Ascalon

and join the kings army I'll be the greatest Chaar slayer that has ever been known…as soon as people get to know me. This is my father's armor

he told me I shouldn't wear it I should just wait till I get to Ascalon and get my recruit armor from Sir Tidus but…" Rangi was cut off.

"Hey, hey slow down kid." Leo said putting his hand on Rangi's shoulder.

"Now tell me Rangi how old are you?" Leo asked looking over his shoulder at Savanna who was now laughing.

"I'm old enough to wear my father's armor and to wield a shield!" He shouted staring up at Leo.

"I think what he is trying to say is that he is old enough to join the army." Savanna giggled as she walked up beside Leo holding the little

Melandru.

"WOW! Is that a kitten Melandru!? I love Melandru Stalker's they are like the one animal that I am truly not scared of accept for the stupid Chaar.

Because all they are is big overgrown stupid bipedal cats that think they can push us around because we are smaller than they are…" Rangi

continued as Savanna and Leo turned and started walking towards Ascalon.

"Hey wait can I follow you guy's to Ascalon? I mean it's not like I need an escort I'm not a little baby but I just think you guy's could use the

company. As my mother always it is best to travel with as many friends as possible and I think than…" Rangi's voice echoed as Savanna and Leo

where several yards from him now.

"Hey wait up!" Rangi shouted as he ran awkwardly under the weight of the armor after the couple.

The towering doors that led to Ascalon were open and guards were stationed at the gate. "What is your business here?" One of the guards

asked Leo, Savanna, and Rangi

"We are here to join the kings army and serve Ascalon in the fight against the Chaar."

Savanna responded to the guards question.

"Ok the king is asking that everyone meet Sir Tidus near the gates to the Academy for orientation. The orientation will start in a half hour." The

guard said standing to the side allowing the three to pass into the city.

"You know guys I am a really great listener and my father has taught me how to wield a sword. And wow I never realized how big the doors

entering Ascalon were till now and…" Rangi went on as Leo and Savannah went into Ascalon as

the guards were closing the door when Rangi noticed and he rushed to get in

"Hey guys…wait….up!" Rangi shouted as the doors almost closed on him he barley escaped being crushed.

Ascalon was swarming with people traders young army apprentices listening to their master's lessons. A bell rang and the crowd migrated its way

towards the eastern part of the city.

* * *

"C'mon lets get a good place to stand." Savanna said as she ran the direction everyone else was going.

"Hey up here!" A female's voice shouted. Leo and Savanna looked up and saw Degen standing on a stone bridge with a young Elementalist.

Degen was waiving for them to come up to where they were.

"How do we get up there?!" Leo shouted when a little monk grabbed his hand.

"Follow me we have a spot saved just for you three!" The little monk shouted with excitement.

The little monk dragged Leo, Savanna and Rangi westward then stopped and started dragging them up a large flight of stairs.

"You know for a little monk you sure are strong!" Leo shouted almost falling over.

Degen and the Elementalist were now in sight and Leo attempted to wave but only found himself laying on the ground.

"That's for calling me little." The Monk said in a calm but menacing voice.

"Are you ok honey?" Savanna giggled helping Leo get up.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" Leo laughed as he stood.

"Degen it's good to see you again." Savanna smiled waving at the Ranger.

"It's good to see the two of you again as well." Degen smiled then looked at Savannas hand. "I see you have a mighty beautiful ring on your

finger there." Degen smiled looking up at Savanna who was smiling back.

"Yes I have indeed. So who are your friends here?" Savanna asked blushing as she stood close to Leo leaning against him.

"This is Saphira she is one of the best monks in our guild." Degen introduced as the little monk walked over to Leo, Savanna and Rangi.

"Hello nice to meet you please forgive me for throwing you on the ground Leo." Saphira giggled as she shook their hands.

"No forgive me for calling you short remember me not to do that again." He chuckled as he rubbed his back.

"Oh Saphira I didn't realize that was you. Do you remember me? I'm Rangi Hefthyn. I used to watch you practice when I was out in the fields with

my grandfather. I never said anything to you just thought that you may remember me from watching you…" Rangi continued as Saphira leaned

over towards Savanna and Leo.

"You'd think he would remember that he was in the guild already. Did he get hit in the head?" Saphira whispered to the couple.

"We had no idea he was in your guild. And yes there was that time where the stone elemental knocked him on the ground." Leo chuckled down

Saphira.

"And this is Phoenix she is the our guild leader ." Degen introduced as the Elementalist walked up holding two capes.

"I would like to offer you two a spot among our ranks in the guild, Degen has told me what a good healer you are Savanna. And what an

excellent you are at wielding an axe Leo." She stated as she handed the two a cape each.

"Oh wait that's right I'm already a member of the guild! I totally forgot i guess that bump to the head had made me forget some things." Rangi

laughed as he pulled the cape from under the bulky armor he wore.

"Rangi you really are an idiot you know that." Phoenix laughed as she handed Savanna and Leo the capes.

"May I ask what the name of your guild is?" Savanna asked as she slid the hole in the cape over he neck and snapped the seal holding it in place.

"For all intensive reasons we just call our guild Bar." Phoenix said as she recalled a memory that made her smile.

"Well we are honored to be a member of your esteemed guild." Savanna smiled as she had to help Leo get his cape on straight.

"Shh… the king and Sir Tidus approach." a guard shushed the small group.

"You may call me Phe." Phoenix whispered as she turned to watch what the King and Sir Tidus had to say.


	4. The Academy

Hey the story gets a bit more exciting in this chapter A.K.A. this is where it starts to get good :P

* * *

Chapter 4

The Academy

Leo looked around at everyone standing in Ascalon, their were monks, other warriors, rangers, mesmers, and elementalist. They all stood quiet to listen to King Adelbern and Sir Tidus, in all his life Leo had never seen so many people be so quiet. It was weird almost haunting, then suddenly a loud voice spoke.

"Fair citizens of Ascalon I know that you are all here to fight against the Chaar." The voice was so sudden Leo jumped a little looking over at King Adelbern who stood on a Criers post.

"Now I know you are all ready to get to your training and I know you think your ready. But I am here to give you one final chance to back down to go back home and be with your family. You will now be considered a coward nor a fool for not joining the army. I will give you all a moment to re think your decision." The king's booming voice echoed through the silent city.

"For Ascalon!" A male monk shouted from the middle of the crowd down below the bridge.

After that the crowd roared and cheered, Phe, Degen and Saphira all did the same. Soon after all the guards and Rangi were cheering as well.

"For King Adelbern!" Leo's voice could be heard by everyone that was cheering and they cheered louder.

Savanna let out a joyful scream laughing as she looked down and the little Melandru was sitting up in her cuddling arms its head up in the air meowing in joy. The king raised his arms and the crowd noise slowly went down to a low mumble and then was silent again.

"Well it seems that the answer is clear and now I will let Sir Tidus give you instructions on what you all will do next." when the king finished he stepped down and walked back down the bridge towards the academy.

"Ok I am Sir Tidus I will be one of your many combat instructors over the next few months. Now if you all would please calmly make your way down the bridge to the academy where you will meet Prince Rurik and he will give you further instruction there." Sir Tidus finished as he walked to the Academy gates and looked at the group on the bridge.

"You six come here I want to speak with the lot of you." Sir Tidus shouted as he raised his hand stopping the others from stepping onto the bridge.

Phe, Degen, Saphira, Savanna, Rangi and Leo walked slowly over towards Sir Tidus not sure what to expect. When they reached them they were being stared at by everyone that was waiting to go to the Academy.

"Yes Sir Tidus." Phe asked confused.

"I see you all are in a guild and since you all have some since of teamwork I want you to go down find Prince Rurik and tell him That you are to be trained by him and him alone for the next few week is that clear?" Sir Tidus asked raising his voice a little standing straight.

"Yes Sir!" The group saluted in unison and walked down the Bridge towards the Academy.

"Honey I've been thinking and I have a good name for the little Melandru here." Savanna's soft and harmonic voice said looking up at Leo.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked wrapping his arm around Savanna looking down at her.

"I was thinking Shadow, because he is dark as night and seems to be highly intelligent." Savanna smiled as she was looking down at the little Melandru.

"Ok then Shadow it is." Leo smiled as he reached down and petted Shadow.

When the group reached the far side of the bridge Prince Rurik was standing there with his flaming bladed sword in his hand and a shield at his side. He wore the same royalty cape that the King wore.

"I am assuming that there is a reason that Sir Tidus has sent you down here before everyone else?" Prince Rurik asked as the group reached the end of the bridge.

"Yes Sir Tidus told us to meet you before the rest got here because we are in a guild he said that you were to train us for the next couple weeks." Rangi blurted out and before he could continue Phe glared back at him and he grew quiet.

"Ah yes he said he would send me a few special recruits. Ok follow the trail that way you will arrive at the armory there will be guards waiting there to get you your weapons and your armor. I shall be there shortly after I give the initiation to the others then we can start your training." Prince Rurik finished as he pointed his finger down a dirt trail.

"Yes sir, uh thank you sir." Phe bowed as they stood and walked down the dirt trail.

"That was unexpected." Leo chuckled under his breath.

"Quit laughing!" Savanna slapped Leo playfully on the chest.

"Sorry I can't help it just all the rumors I have heard about the prince it is crazy." Leo tried to suppress his laughter .

"All hail the mighty Prince Rurik who is completely paranoid thinking there is Chaar in every corner of the city and kingdom!" Rangi announced in a taunting voice as he jumped in front of the group holding one arm out as he bowed as if he were bowing at the prince.

"Uh hum." A deep voice cleared it's self from behind Rangi, with the sudden noise Rangi spun around and saw King Adelbern standing with his arms behind his back.

"I wanted to have a word with you six before you start your training." The King said as he walked towards the Armory.

"Uh what is it your highness?" Leo asked as he and Savanna were walking next to him.

"I have a feeling that today will be the very last day of peace in Ascalon for a long time." The King started with his head looking down and his eyes closed. "The Chaar are advancing at an alarming rate and their numbers seem to be getting more numerous as we speak." He continued, "And though I can not give you the full combat training that you could only learn for years of practice. I can give you the training to get you by and advance in the ranks of the army faster than anyone has ever know." The King stopped at the armory doors and looked at one of the guards and nodded. The guard then pulled a lever that opened a smaller door in the concrete blocks next to the large wooden doors.

"Follow me if you will." The Kings asked politely as he stepped into the dark corridor.

The group was cautious but slowly they all entered the dark corridor, their was only a feint light the lit the tunnel. As they followed the king the light got brighter then they found them selves standing in a brightly lit room with huge stone arches raising a hundred feet upward. The arches were all closed in but the room was so bright they could not see where the light was coming from.

"This my friends is the key to your future, this is what will make you heroes." The king's booming voice echoed as he knelt down and reached into a small pool in the center of the room bringing up a chest that had gold light beaming from its edges.

"This is where your life ends and your legacy begins." The Kings voice grew quiet as he opened the chest and the bright glowing light filled the room. Leo held Savanna close and the light was so bright that he could not see her.

"Now your ready." Was all Leo heard before he and the other fainted to the floor.


End file.
